1. Field of the Invention
A personal computer (PC) must pass a burn-in test and run-in tests after the system is built to assure its quality. Before the burn-in test, the PC may be debugged using automatic testing equipment (ATE), such as GENRAD Model 2275, 2276, etc. After the burn-in test is finished, further functional tests are employed again to further ensure the product's reliability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is necessary to have diskette drive, monitor, and keyboard when functional tests are performed. The testing software program is retrieved from a diskette into the random access memory (RAM) of the unit under test (UUT) for execution. Commands are entered from the keyboard and the testing process is viewed using a monitor. Among many functional tests, the purpose of the video signals test is to debug various video signals of UUT, including the vertical sync and horizontal sync signals.
At present, the engineer connects a video signal interface to the monitor and inspects the predesigned full-frame display by naked eye to judge the quality and correctness of the video signals. The efficiency of this method is low. Furthermore, each different engineer has his own judgment and his own vision. Thus, the testing results can be inconsistent and inaccurate.